


Livros e Whisky

by CharlieG



Series: Semana Nicercy [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Nicercy - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:19:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2497691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieG/pseuds/CharlieG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"— Di Angelo, esse é seu novo colega de cela. — Bob disse — Seja bonzinho com ele, certo? Não queremos confusão. <br/>Nico pendeu a cabeça para o lado, analisando a figura a sua frente. O rapaz—que devia ter sua idade, talvez uns anos há mais, isso não importava— segurava poucas coisas em suas mãos, e tinha uma expressão entendiada, os lábios reprimidos em uma linha reta e os olhos verdes o olhando com desinteresse. Nico gostava de verde. Era sua cor favorita. <br/>— Que seja. — o moreno disse, se encostando na parede. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Livros e Whisky

**Author's Note:**

> Véeei, eu quase esqueci disso.   
> Então, escrevi essa one pro dia 20/10, que o tema era crime. Acontece que eu não gostei -ainda não gosto-, mas to postando mesmo assim. Por quê? Boa pergunta. Acho que é porque sou idiota. É, essa é uma boa resposta.   
> Enfim, falo mais nas notas finais~

 

            O som do ferro rangendo rasgou o silêncio do lugar, tirando Nico de sua concentração. Qualquer barulho mínimo incomodava sua leitura, e isso o irritava. O moreno de olhos castanhos se sentou na cama velha, que tinha um colchão tão fino que conseguia sentir a estrutura de madeira.   
Um dos guardas, Bob, segurava o braço de um rapaz, que vestia o macacão laranja. Ótimo, Nico pensou, agora tenho companhia. 

            — Di Angelo, esse é seu novo colega de cela. — Bob disse — Seja bonzinho com ele, certo? Não queremos confusão. 

            Nico pendeu a cabeça para o lado, analisando a figura a sua frente. O rapaz—que devia ter sua idade, talvez uns anos há mais, isso não importava— segurava poucas coisas em suas mãos, e tinha uma expressão entendiada, os lábios reprimidos em uma linha reta e os olhos verdes o olhando com desinteresse. Nico gostava de verde. Era sua cor favorita. 

            — Que seja. — o moreno disse, se encostando na parede. 

            Bob o olhou desconfiado, antes de empurrar o rapaz para dentro, que pareceu não gostar da brutalidade. Eram todos tão agressivos naquele lugar? O guarda voltou a trancar a cela, e se afastou, batendo a chave nas barras de ferro, o que criava um barulho irritante. 

            Nico pegou seu livro, abrindo na parte que tinha parado. O novato continuou ali parado, observando cada canto do cubículo. É, não estava nem perto de um hotel cinco estrelas, mas não era tão ruim assim. 

            — Vai ficar ai parado? — Nico perguntou sem tirar os olhos de seu livro. 

            — Talvez. — respondeu depois de alguns segundos. 

            — Olha, você fala. — sorriu irônico — Pensei que tinham tirado sua língua junto com seus pertences. 

            — Você é sempre assim sarcástico? 

            — Na maior parte do tempo. — deu de ombros, fechando o livro novamente — Algum problema com isso? 

            O outro bufou, e ignorou Nico. Mal humor de iniciante. Jogou suas poucas coisas sobre a cama do outro lado da cela e se sentou, colocando a mão sobre os joelhos. Depois de alguns minutos em silêncio, ele voltou a falar. 

            — Há quanto tempo você está aqui? 

            — Agora resolveu que devemos nos conhecer melhor? — arqueou a sobrancelha. 

            — Se formos considerar o fato de que vamos passar os próximos anos convivendo um com o outro, talvez não seja má ideia nos conheceremos um pouco. 

            — Pegou muito tempo de pena? — perguntou, mas não deu tempo para o outro responder — Não sei você, mas eu não pretendo passar muitos anos aqui. 

            — Não é como se fosse você quem decidisse isso. 

            — Tem razão. Por isso tento me comportar. Devia fazer o mesmo. Aceite meu conselho e fique na sua, não mexa com ninguém. E aproveitando que estamos no meio de uma conversa, vamos estabelecer algumas regras. — colocou as pernas para fora da cama, apoiando os cotovelos em seus joelhos — Esse é meu lado. Ta vendo esse rachado no chão? — aprontou — É uma divisória. Fique no seu lado, não mexa nas minhas coisas e não encha meu saco. Faça isso e teremos uma boa convivência. Estamos entendidos? 

            — Qual seu nome? — ignorou o que o outro disse.

            — Você já ouviu meu nome.

             — Não, ouvi seu sobrenome. 

            Nico revirou os olhos. 

            — Nico.

             — Nome interessante. — comentou — O meu é Percy Jackson. 

            — Não me lembro de ter perguntado. 

            — Cara, você é muito rabugento. Pensei que pessoas que lêem livros fossem mais calmas. Já pensou em fazer yoga? 

            — O que eu disse sobre não encher meu saco? 

            Percy fez uma careta. 

            — Certo, certo. Desculpe incomodar sua leitura, vossa alteza. — ironizou. 

            Nico revirou os olhos, e abriu a boca para responder, porém Percy já estava deitado na cama, com os olhos fechados. O rapaz optou por ficar quieto. O outro deveria estar cansado da viagem até ali. 

[…] 

            Por mais que Percy não tivesse tido uma boa primeira impressão de Nico, ele não era tão assustador quanto o resto das pessoas naquele presidiário. Foi por isso que se sentou ao lado dele no refeitório. Nico não pareceu se importar, então o novato ficou ali, remexendo sua comida. A aparência era horrível. Achava que isso de comida de prisão ser ruim era apenas um mito. Queria muito que fosse um mito. 

            — Sua comida vai esfriar. — Nico disse. 

            — Não sei se quero comer isso. — Percy largou o garfo. 

            — Vamos lá, não é tão ruim assim.

            — Sério? 

            — Você se acostuma. — deu de ombros. 

            — Isso me da vontade de vomitar, cara. 

            Nico soltou uma risada pelo nariz antes de virar a página. 

            — Bom, pelo menos a sobremesa é gostosa. 

            Percy observou seu pudim de chocolate, pensando seriamente em comer apenas isso.

            — Pelo menos algo, né? — resmungou. 

            Nico estava prestes a retomar sua leitura quando um homem tatuado e forte se aproximou dos dois, com um sorriso divertido em seus lábios grossos. Merda, Nico pensou, isso não vai acabar bem.

            — Sangue novo, Nico? — Alan apoiou seus braços na mesa, inclinando-se para frente — Não vai apresentá-lo pra galera? 

            Nico não disse nada, apenas ficou encarando o tatuado. 

            — Sempre tão quieto. — sua voz era irônica — Qual seu nome, fedelho? 

            Percy não gostou do linguajar do outro, e mesmo assim se segurou. Não queria confusão. 

            — Percy. 

            — Que nome bonitinho. — disse sarcástico — Já que você é novo, vou explicar como as coisas funcionam aqui dentro: eu e meus amigos — apontou para uma mesa — mandamos aqui. Então, não se meta conosco. E se fizer algo que não gostemos... Bom, você vai se arrepender.

            Alan pegou o pudim de chocolate de Percy, que o olhou com raiva.

            — Algum problema? — perguntou enquanto dava uma colherada do pudim. 

            Percy cerrou os punhos e estava pronto para se levantar e dar uns socos naquele folgado quando Nico segurou seu braço. Seus olhos se encontraram, e era quase como se Nico o repreendesse pelo que estava prests a fazer.

            — Não. — respondeu.

            — Ótimo. — sorriu, exibindo os dentes tortos — Cuide bem do seu animalzinho de estimação novo, Nico.

            Alan se afastou rindo, e Percy puxou o braço do aperto de Nico. 

            — Filho da puta. — disse com raiva — Eu devia ensinar uma lição para esse cara. 

            — Você mal chegou e já quer brigar? Lembra do que eu disse sobre não causar confusão?               
            — E eu simplesmente deixo o cara ir embora achando que pode mandar em mim? — retrucou — Sério, se mais alguém for que nem esse babaca… 

            — Alan pode ser um maldito metido a valentão de ensino médio, mas nem todos aqui são tão ruins. — Nico o cortou — Como por exemplo… Ta vendo aquele loiro ali com a cicatriz? — apontou — O nome dele é Luke. Ele tentou matar o pai uns anos atrás e veio parar aqui. — Percy o olhou horrorizado — Sinistro, eu sei. Mas o pai dele é um babaca. Luke é um cara legal na maior parte do tempo. Tem ótimas histórias pra contar. 

            — E o asiático com ele? — perguntou, começando a esquecer sua raiva. 

            — Ethan Nakamura. Foi preso por fraude. É um pouco calado. É o tipo de pessoa com quem você pode conversar quando estiver com um problema. E se quiser se vingar de alguém, ele tem ótimas ideias de como fazer isso.

            Nico olhou em volta, procurando alguém. 

            — E temos o Butch também. — apontou para o moreno que tinha uma tatuagem de arco-íris no antebraço — Tráfico de drogas. Apesar do cara ser um pouco agressivo, ele também é engraçado. Conta umas piadas boas de vez em quando. 

            Percy continuava ouvindo sobre todos que Nico comentava, realmente interessando em saber mais sobre seus colegas. 

            — A questão é que… — Nico disse depois de explicar sobre o quinto cara — Esse lugar é como qualquer outro. Como uma escola ou escritório. Existem pessoas legais, e existem os babacas. Não os julgue pelo simples fato de que estão presos. Cada um tem a sua história, e, sinceramente, algumas nem são tão ruins assim. 

            Percy assentiu e voltou a remexer em sua comida. Talvez, depois de um tempo, parasse de achar que estava cercado por estranhos psicopatas. 

[…] 

            — Eu não sabia que podiam jogar basquete aqui dentro. — Percy comentou, observando alguns presidiários na quadra. 

            — É uma das poucas coisas voltadas para lazer que podemos fazer aqui dentro. — Nico respondeu — Mas só uma vez por semana. 

            — Legal. 

            Percy agitava as pernas, balançando um pouco a mesa que estava sentado. Nico observou o moreno, e apesar de ter notado nos últimos dias que ele é bem inquieto, nunca tinha visto-o tão agitado. Os olhos verdes acompanhavam cada movimento dos jogadores e mexia as mãos. 

            — Você quer jogar? — Nico perguntou. 

            — Não. — respondeu rapidamente — Quero dizer, eles já devem estar com o time certinho e tudo mais. Não quero atrapalhar. 

            — Mas quer jogar. — afirmou. 

            — …. Talvez. 

            Nico negou com cabeça e se levantou, puxando Percy da mesa. O mais alto o olhou confuso, porem, deixou-se ser puxado para a quadra. 

            — Ei, Luke! — Nico chamou o loiro. 

            Luke olhou para trás, procurando quem o chamara e sorriu ao ver Nico. Correu até o moreno, parando em sua frente. 

            — Fala, Nico.

            — Percy quer jogar com vocês. 

            Percy sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem. Ta, ele queria jogar, mas tinha vergonha de pedir. 

            — Novato? — Luke estendeu a mão — Luke Castellan. Prazer te conhecer, Percy. 

            — O prazer é meu. — aceitou o comprimento. 

            — Acho que podemos te encaixar no meu time. — passou a mão pelos ombros do moreno — Você sabe jogar, não é? 

            — Estava no time do colegial. — comentou. 

            — Ótimo! Então vamos ver se você é bom mesmo. 

            Nico se afastou da quadra e voltou para a mesa que estava antes. O moreno mal lembrou de seu livro, concentrado em assistir Percy jogar. 

[…]

            — Por que você fica lendo o tempo todo? 

            Já fazia quatro meses que Percy tinha chegado na prisão, e, por mais que Nico não gostasse de admitir, ele tinha aprendido a apreciar a companhia do moreno. 

            — Porque eu gosto.

            — Ignorante. 

            — Obrigado pelo elogio. 

            Percy bufou e se sentou na sua cama.

            — Sério. Você, sei lá, não cansa de ler? 

            — Ler me distrai. — respondeu — E as vezes é como se me tirasse desse lugar e me colocasse num mundo totalmente diferente. 

            — Mas o livro não tem nem figuras. — disse confuso. 

            — Existe uma coisa chamada imaginação, cabeça de alga. 

            — Você usa livros para esquecer do porque veio parar aqui? 

            — Como? — perguntou incrédulo. 

            Percy tentou perguntar uma vez o que Nico fez para ser preso, mas o moreno desviou o assunto. 

            — Eu só…

            — Já disse que não gosto de falar sobre isso. — bufou — Sua curiosidade me irrita as vezes. 

            — Desculpe.

            Nico suspirou e fechou o livro. 

            — Ler é um hobby. — disse — Sempre gostei de ler, desde o ensino fundamental. O que você fazia para passar o tempo quando estava fora daqui? 

            — Jogava vídeo game. — respondeu. 

            — Por isso você é como é. 

            — Ei, o que quis dizer com isso? 

            O mais novo ignorou Percy, puxando uma caixa que estava debaixo de sua cama. Os olhos verdes de seu colega de cela o acompanhavam curiosos, observando quando Nico puxou a tampa e tirou um livro de capa azul de lá. 

            — Toma. — jogou o livro — Coloque alguma coisa útil nessa sua cabeça cheia de algas. 

            — Não tenho algas na cabeça. — resmungou, analisando a capa — O velho e o mar? 

            — É um ótimo livro. 

            — É grande. — apontou.

            Nico revirou os olhos. 

            — Só lê, Percy. Você vai gostar. 

            Percy deu de ombros e encostou-se melhor na parede, abrindo o livro na primeira página. 

[…] 

            As vezes, Nico tinha pesadelos. A maior parte deles era sobre o acidente de carro que custou a vida de Bianca. Ele se via preso no banco novamente, com o cheiro forte de gasolina enchendo suas narinas e a imagem do corpo ensangüentado de sua irmã. Nico nunca podia fazer nada além de gritar, implorando para que sua irmã acordasse. Ele sabia que era inútil, mas isso não diminuía seu desespero. 

            — Nico! — Percy gritou, fazendo o outro acordar. 

            O mais novo levantou-se sobressaltado. Sua respiração estava acelerada, seu corpo tremia e estava suado. Seus olhos encontraram os verdes de Percy, que segurava seus ombros. 

            — Calma, cara. Respira. Ta tudo bem. Foi só um pesadelo. 

            Percy continuou ao seu lado, esperando que ele se acalmasse. Nico levou alguns minutos para voltar a respirar normalmente, as imagens ainda vividas em sua mente. 

            — Desculpe por isso. — murmurou — E obrigado por me acordar.

            — Relaxa. Amigos estão aqui para ajudar.

            Nico assentiu e tirou as mãos do outro de seus ombros. Seu corpo ainda tremia. Percy o olhou preocupado, se perguntando com o que ele tinha sonhado.

            — Vai pro lado. 

            — O que? — perguntou assustado, sentindo seu estômago dar um giro em sua barriga. 

            — Seis meses e você ainda não confia nem um pouco em mim? — se fez de ofendido — Só faz isso. 

            A contra gosto, o moreno foi um pouco mais para o lado e Percy se deitou na cama. 

            — Que merda, cara? 

            — Só vou ficar aqui até você dormir de novo. Minha mãe costumava fazer isso comigo quando eu era criança e tinha um pesadelo. Ter alguém por perto me ajudava a ficar calmo. 

            — Não sou uma criança. — bufou — E essa cama já é pequena pra uma pessoa. 

            — Por que você não para de reclamar um pouco? Só estou tentando ajudar. 

            — Que seja. — resmungou. 

            Os dois ficaram em um silêncio desconfortável por um tempo, com seus corpos colados. Aquela situação era constrangedora. Nico pensava em expulsar Percy de sua cama quando o mais velho falou. 

            — Nico. 

            — O que? 

            — Eu sei que você não gosta de falar sobre isso, mas… Por que você está aqui? 

            O mais novo ficou em silêncio por mais um momento, o que quase fez com que Percy retirasse sua pergunta. 

            — Minha irmã morreu em um acidente de carro três anos atrás. — começou — Estávamos voltando de uma festa quando um motorista entrou na contra mão. Bianca virou o carro bruscamente e perdeu o controle. A última coisa que me lembro foi ver a cabeça dela ensanguentado antes de desmaiar. Acordei no hospital três dias depois. Mas Bianca… — sua voz saiu embargada — Ela nunca acordou. O maldito que a fez bater o carro nem sequer parou. Ele fugiu. Uma câmera de segurança de um prédio registrou o momento e pegou a placa do carro. Mesmo assim, a polícia teve dificuldade em achá-lo. E eu… Fiquei obcecado em encontrar o desgraçado. E quando consegui, dei um tiro em sua cabeça. Não senti remorso nenhum. Era a vida dele pela a da minha irmã. 

            Nico parou de falar, e Percy permaneceu observando-o na luz fraca. O moreno de olhos verdes não conseguia imaginar a dor que era perder uma irmã, e nem o ódio que isso podia criar. 

            — Te assustei? — Nico forçou uma risada. 

            — Não. Só estou… Absorvendo. 

            — Tenho pesadelos sobre a noite do acidente as vezes. Como hoje. — comentou — As vezes também são sobre quando matei aquele cara. Tudo isso volta pra me assombrar. 

            — Você se arrepende do que fez? 

            Nico pensou por um momento. A verdade era que ele não sabia a resposta.

            — Um pouco. Mais ou menos. Quero dizer… Ele ia pagar pelo que fez. Provavelmente passaria tantos anos quanto eu preso aqui. E eu estaria fora desse lugar se não tivesse me deixado levar pelo ódio. Porém, também me lembro de como foi satisfatório me vingar. É complicado. — suspirou — Mas não posso mudar o passado. O que você fez para ser preso?

            — Briga de bar. — respondeu — Um cara bebeu mais do que deveria e começou a falar merda pra mim. Foi necessário três seguranças para nos separar. Como foi ele quem começou tudo, e todos estavam de provas, o expulsaram do lugar. Eu me acalmei e tentei esquecer isso. — remexeu-se na cama, tentando encontrar uma posição mais confortável — Ele estava na frente do meu carro quando eu estava indo embora. E trazia uma arma consigo. Eu tentei mantê-lo calmo, mas… Não foi fácil. Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Tentei tirar a arma da mão dele e ouve um disparo. Seu corpo caiu duro no chão, e eu entrei em desespero. A polícia chegou e fui parar na delegacia. Talvez eu tivesse sido liberado se a família do cara não fosse rica e tivesse contratado bons advogados. Eu agi em legítima defesa, e mesmo assim fui condenado. 

            — Que… Merda. 

            Percy riu. 

            — É. Eu passei minha vida inteira sendo um rapaz certinho, e agora estou pagando por um erro que não cometi. Isso é tão injusto que me dá raiva.

            — A vida não é justa. — Nico disse. 

            — Eu sei. Mas mesmo assim... 

            Percy suspirou e parou de falar. 

            — Talvez tudo isso tenha acontecido por um motivo. — Percy o encarou entendiado — Ok, não. 

            — Bom, o jeito é agüentar esses anos e torcer para conseguir liberdade antes do tempo. 

            — É… Não acho que isso vai acontecer comigo. 

            — Nunca se sabe, não é? As pessoas mudam, e você pode provar isso.

            — Sempre tão positivo. — ironizou. 

            — Você também deveria ser. — retrucou — Por que não tenta dormir de novo? 

            Nico fez o que o outro disse, deixando o calor confortável que emanava do corpo de Percy o acalmasse e caiu num sono sem sonhos. 

[…]

            — Sério, eu nunca vou me acostumar com isso. — Percy resmungou enquanto remexia no que deveria ser um purê de batata. 

            — Então apenas se contente. — Nico retrucou. 

            O mais velho bufou e empurrou a bandeja. 

            — Sabe, eu já to começando a enlouquecer aqui dentro. E olha que só faz oito meses que cheguei. 

            — Qual é a sua pena mesmo? 

            — Seis anos. — fez bico. 

            — Seis longos anos dessa maravilhosa comida. Já disse, você vai ter que se acostumar. 

            — Como você está aqui há dois anos e fica tão calmo? — questionou — Esse lugar é um inferno. A comida e é ruim, o banheiro é nojento, não tem bebidas, cigarro, nem sexo. 

            Nico soltou uma risadinha. 

            — Ah, jovem padawan, você ainda tem muito a aprender. 

            Percy franziu o cenho. 

            — Não sabia que você gosta de Star Wars. — comentou — E o que quis dizer com isso? 

            — Você consegue tudo isso se falar com as pessoas certas. 

            — Isso não é coisa de filme? 

            Nico revirou os olhos. 

            — Acho que está na hora de você conhecer os Stolls. 

            Percy piscou confuso.

            — Quem? 

[…] 

            Percy realmente não gostava do banheiro da penitenciária. Era fedido, as paredes tinham tijolos quebrados e o chão estava sempre sujo. Tinha vontade de vomitar sempre que entrava ali, e não sabia porque diabos Nico o arrastara pra lá. 

            O moreno de olhos castanhos foi direito para a última cabine do banheiro, a maior, por ser de cadeirante. A porta estava sempre com uma placa de manutenção, então Percy nunca deu atenção para o lugar. Assim que Nico empurrou a porta, ele espantou-se ao ver que haviam duas pessoas lá dentro. Bom, ele achava que eram duas. Apesar de estarem em posições diferente –um sentado sobre o sanitário e outro encostado na parede–, os dois morenos eram idênticos, o que fez Percy questionar por um momento se estava vendo um reflexo. 

            — Ora, ora. Nico, o que te traz aqui? — um deles perguntou. 

            — Travis. — cumprimentou, e depois se virou para o que estava encostado na parede, embaralhando cartas — Connor. 

            — Não conhecemos seu amigo. — Connor comentou, analisando o estranho com seus olhos azuis. 

            — Esse é o Percy. Ele queria algumas coisas. — explicou — O que vocês tem de bom ai, capetinhas? 

            Travis sorriu puxou a bolsa negra que estava no chão e Percy consegui ouvir o barulho de garrafas batendo. 

            — Temos cigarros, whisky, vodca e aquele chocolate que você gosta, Nico. — respondeu, analisando o conteúdo. 

            — E o que vocês querem em troca? — Percy perguntou — Dinheiro? 

            Travis riu. 

            — Não explicou pra ele como as coisas funcionam aqui dentro, Nico? — o gêmeo mais velho perguntou — O que faríamos com dinheiro aqui dentro, cara? Na verdade, o que queremos em troca é apenas um bom jogo. 

            — Jogo? 

            Nico riu e olhou para Connor, que ainda mexia no baralho. 

            — Já jogou poker, peixinho? — perguntou, ajeitando o baralho. 

            — As regras são as seguintes: se ganhar de nós, pode levar o que quiser. Se perder, ficamos com sua sobremesa por dois meses. 

            — A sobremesa? — soltou um suspiro desanimado — Mas é a única coisa boa que oferecem aqui dentro. 

            — Exatamente. — os dois sorriram. 

            Percy olhou para Nico, que estava apoiado na parede da cabine. O moreno de olhos castanhos deu um sorriso de canto e indicou que o outro fosse em frente. 

            — Certo. — disse meio incerto — Vamos lá. 

            Connor e Travis trocaram um olhar divertido e o mais novo deu as cartas. 

[…] 

            — Eu senti falta disso. — comentou, dando outro gole na garrafa de whisky. 

            Nico sorriu de canto antes de dar mais uma mordida em seu chocolate. 

            — Eu não sabia que você jogava poker. 

            — De bar em bar, você aprende umas coisas. — Percy deu de ombros — Então aqueles dois controlam o contrabando aqui dentro? 

            — Não há nada que os Stolls não possam conseguir. Ninguém sabe como eles fazem. No começo, achei que tinham algum acordo com os guardas, mas depois da confusão ano passado com Bob, tenho certeza que não é isso. 

            Percy balançou a cabeça e bebeu novamente. A queimação que descia por sua garganta era prazerosa. 

            — Aceita? — estendeu a garrafa para Nico. 

            — Não, obrigado. 

            — Cigarro, então? — puxou o maço do bolso. 

            — Estou bem com meu chocolate. 

            — Como você é careta. 

            O silêncio se instalou, e tudo que conseguiam ouvir eram as vozes que vinham do pátio. Os dois estavam na parte detrás de um dos prédios, onde não haviam guardas e nem câmeras que pudessem pegá-los com a bebida e cigarros. Percy gostava da privacidade que encontraram ali. Fechou a garra de whisky, não querendo acabar com tudo de uma vez. Não seria bom ficar bêbado, e assim teria a bebida por mais algumas semanas. 

            — Feliz agora? — Nico perguntou. 

            — Muito. — respondeu — Mas ainda falta algo… 

            Nico se virou, olhando-o curioso. 

            — Já conseguiu sua bebida e cigarros. 

            — É. Só que ainda quero sexo. Você disse que dá pra conseguir tudo nesse lugar falando com as pessoas certas. Com quem eu preciso falar para conseguir isso? — deu alguns passos para a direita, ficando lado a lado com Nico.

            Percy observou um sorriso malicioso se formar nos lábios finos do outro.

            — Está interessado em alguém?

            — Talvez... — respondeu, olhando diretamente nos olhos de Nico.

            O moreno nunca tinha visto aqueles olhos tão brilhantes, cheios de desejo e luxúria, e ele sabia que provavelmente eram reflexos do seus próprios. 

            Em um movimento rápido, Nico aproximou-se de Percy, prensando-o contra a parede e tomando seus lábios. Não queria mais esperar, e o outro não contestou. Há semanas o moreno de olhos castanhos se perguntava como seria beijar aquela boca, e a sensação era melhor do que imaginara. Conseguia sentir o gosto de whisky conforme as línguas se enroscavam num beijo voraz. Poucas eram as pausas que faziam para recuperar o ar, e numa dessas Nico desceu seus lábios para o pescoço e clavícula do mais alto, brincando com a pele, beijando e mordendo com tanta força que fez Percy soltar um gemido de dor.

            — Calma aí. — repreendeu.

            — Você pediu por isso, Jackson. — murmurou contra a pele bronzeada. 

            Os dedos ágeis de Nico encontraram os botões do macacão, abrindo-os com pressa. Suas mãos percorriam a pele quente, apertando levemente alguns pontos. Sua boca desceu até o mamilo direito, sugando e lambendo-o, arrancando gemidos contidos de Percy. Ele tentava conter os sons que saiam do fundo de sua garganta, mordendo o lábio inferior.

             Aqueles simples toques faziam seu membro começar a despertar. O que poderia dizer? Já fazia tempo que não tinha esse tipo de contato com outra pessoa. Qualquer coisa o deixava excitado e esse fato não passou despercebido por Nico.

            O moreno de olhos castanhos levou suas mãos para as laterais do corpo do mais alto, seus dedos brincando o tecido da cueca e puxando o elástico, ameaçando abaixá-la.

            O corpo de Percy quase tremia em antecipação ao que provavelmente aconteceria em seguida, o que fez Nico sorrir. Fácil demais. Ele queria se divertir um pouco. Ergueu o rosto, beijando levemente os lábios do outro antes de se afastar.

            — Por que parou? — Percy perguntou frustrado. 

            Nico o olhou com divertimento antes de colocar as mãos dentro dos bolso e andar em direção ao pátio.

            — Aonde você vai? 

            — Voltar para o pátio. — respondeu simplesmente — Nosso tempo livre está acabando. 

            — E vai me deixar aqui assim? 

            — Não se consegue nada tão fácil aqui, Jackson. — sorriu — Boa sorte.

            Percy observava Nico andar de volta para o pátio, incrédulo. Aquele maldito sádico. O moreno respirou fundo e ajeitou os botões de seu macacão. Nico não lhe escapava mais tarde. Percy não desistia fácil do que queria, e sabia que o outro não fugiria si. Afinal, os muros ao redor da prisão o impediam de fazer isso.

**Author's Note:**

> Eu não gostei dessa fic pq ficou tudo mt corrido. Eu queria ter me aprofundado mais, só que tinha que escrever rápido pra poder postar ;_; mimimi. Quem sabe um dia não volto nela e faço algo melhor? É, é uma boa ideia.   
> Desculpem pelos erros ~ corrigir tudo que é bom pra não ter que ficar falando isso não corrige, né? spoksopks   
> Até <3


End file.
